DRW Dead Rising: Road to Fortune
Frank West Isabela Keyes Clay Hurlton Tyrone King Chuck Greene Pam Greene Katey Greene Marian Mallon Harjit Singh |notes= Issue 1 : October 11, 2011 Issue 2: November 16, 2011Dead Rising: Road To Fortune #2 (of 4), comixology Issue 3: December 14, 2011Dead Rising: Road To Fortune #3 (of 4, comixology }} Dead Rising: Road to Fortune is a four-issue, full-color comic book mini-series published jointly by IDW Publishing and Capcom. "Road To Fortune" was first officially announced by IDW and Capcom in July, 2011 at the San Diego Comic-Con. The events depicted in RTF bridge the gap in he plot between the Willamette Incident and the beginning of Case West and are considered "official canon" within the DR Universe. Credits *Writing: Tom Waltz *Art: Kenneth Loh *Colors: Esther Sands *Letters: Sean Lee *Edits: Chrian Ryall Publishing History Each issue of "Road To Fortune" was released in physical and digital formats simultaneously: *Issue #1 - First Printing: October 2011 *Issue #2 - First Printing: November 2011 *Issue #3 - First Printing: December 2011 *Issue #4 - First Printing: January 2012 *Trade Paperback: - First Printing: May 22 2012 - 104pg.http://www.amazon.com/dp/1613772009/ref=rdr_ext_tmb This official story takes place between Dead Rising (September 2006) and Dead Rising 2: Case Zero (September 2008). The official IDW press release stated Road to Fortune is "the only official story of the Las Vegas outbreak and what happened to Frank West, Chuck Greene, Rebecca Chang, and other popular Dead Rising characters during that time period in the Dead Rising story canon."Joey Esposito, Dead Rising in Comic Books IDW Publishing bringing the Capcom hit to comics, IGN, (July 19, 2011).Jube, Dead Rising Becomes A Comic, And New Dead Rising 2 Content Coming, Ve3d, (July 19, 2011). "Dead Rising: Road To Fortune will be written by IDW Senior Staff Writer and Editor, Tom Waltz (Silent Hill: Past Life, Duke Nukem: Glorious Bastard), with art by Kenneth Loh (Killing Machine)."Dead Rising Expands into Comics, IDW Publishing, (July 19, 2011). Each issue is 32 pages full color. A couple of months after all four issues is released all four books will be combined and sold as a full trade, with a lot of extras, maybe new artwork, maybe new cover art. The comic book begins with Frank on a tank at the end of Dead Rising and shows how he escapes Willamette. Later Frank's career takes a weird turn and ultimately collapses. Comic #1 Development Capcom came to IDW with the idea of a comic book based on the game. IDW wanted to make sure to do a comic about something that the fans have never seen, so they looked at the available canon, and also saw that fans on forums had asked what had happened when Frank was on the tank, with the zombies closing in at the end of Dead Rising. IDW decided to show this tank scene and explain what happens to Frank on the tank after the credits roll in Dead Rising and how Frank escaped.Tom Waltz, DR2 comic, Youtube, (August 8, 2011). Marketing Attendees at the 2011 Comic-Con in San Diego got a first look at the comic and meet author Waltz. Trivia * Chuck's motorcycle has a logo on the front and sides which reads, "BOOM". It is unclear if this is simply a decoration or the logo of a sponsor of some kind, in addition to Ijiek. Although Chuck wears a yellow jacket in RTF, the "Ijiek" logo is only depicted on it on the cover of Issue #1, but not within the page-art of any issue. Oddly, the cover of Issue #4 shows the "BOOM" logo on the front of Chuck's jacket rather than the "Ijiek" logo. However, his truck does have the Ijiek logo so it is safe to assume Chuck was sponsored by Ijiek at the time of these events.confirmation needed * In Issue #4, Chuck and Katey go to a pharmacy called Waltz-Green, a double-reference to the writer of the series, Tom Waltz as well the American drug-store chain, Walgreens. * There is a variant Dead Rising concept art team cover. * The name "Road to Fortune" is a reference to Fortune City. These comics are the road, or bridge between Dead Rising, explaining the events leading to the destruction of Las Vegas and the story in Dead Rising 2. * At the beginning of issue #1 in Frank's dream, Frank says "I know you have something in here for me, Mason," while looking for a weapon in the tank. However, Brock Mason is never heard mentioning his name to Frank in Dead Rising. It can be assumed he learned of Mason's identity and background in the intervening years since Willamette, especially considering the research required for Frank to have written, "The Willamette Incident". He would therefore know Mason's name in his dream in the "present". *In issue #1 during Frank's dream, he appears to be wearing a darker-colored suit than that of his default outfit in Dead Rising. However, this can be explained by the fact that this is a dream. *In Road to Fortune, Marian Mallon is seen walking around her office and has no scars on her cheek, whereas she was scarred and confined to a power-wheelchair in Dead Rising 2: Case West. This would mean that whatever the circumstances were that left her injured and crippled, they took place sometime after the Vegas outbreak. * At the end of issue #2, Harjit throws a case of queens out his car in Still Creek before starting the Vegas outbreak, causing the events of Case Zero. However, in Case Zero, survivors in Still Creek say that they got out of Vegas but were taken by the military when the outbreak occured. *It takes minutes for the Las Vegas Arena to become infected, yet Still Creek was infected hours before so it should have been overrun with zombies. However when Chuck arrives in Still Creek, it is completely empty. Possible explanation: Estimating a typical sports arena to hold 5,000-12,000 people, this easily dwarfs the entire population of Still Creek, which is 753. Only one canister was dropped in Still Creek and judging by the layout it can be reasoned that it would take longer for the infection to spread from household to household across the town. The arena on the other hand, is an enclosed structure smaller than the total area of Still Creek and holding thousands of people in a tightly crowded environment. Additionally, many more bees were released in the arena than in Still Creek. It would make sense that virus would spread extremely rapidly in this enclosed, crowded space. *''Road To Fortune'' was also the name of a 1930's British novel and subsequent film.http://ftvdb.bfi.org.uk/sift/title/333404 Road To Fortune Video Gallery See Dead Rising: Road to Fortune/Gallery References See also * Chronological History of Events * Pam Greene * Uncovered External link * 10 page preview of Road to Fortune #2 Category:Dead Rising: Road to Fortune